hungergamesroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Hospital
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum Rules/Etc. Rules= Rules # Give 3 God Parent choices when making a demigod, in order of preference. As long as the first choice isn't a full cabin, it shouldn't be a problem, but it is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all cabins equally. # When making a claim for a non-demigod, please see Here for Nymph Guidelines and Here for a list of powers, you must use the powers listed here, do not add or change # Being a child of The Big Three gives you no advantage or better position, so don't just choose them because you think they are better or are "cooler" because of the books/films. # Despite there being Stygian Iron in the books, the wiki voted to do away with it and it will not be allowed here. # DO NOT make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. # Things your claim needs: Character Name, 3 God Parent choices, Species, Mortal Parent Name, Current Age of the Character, Appearance, Personality, History (at least 3 to 4 paragraphs covering how the parents met, to the birth, to the early childhood, to finding out they are a demigod, to the first monster attack and getting to camp), and their weapon preference (bow/arrow, sword, etc) # Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim with 4 ~. # WIP's are only allowed for 7 days, any claim that has not been edited in over 7 days is subject for deletion # We have a new level system dictating how many characters users may have. Demigods are considered major characters, all other species are considered minor and there is no real limit on how many minor characters a user can have within reason: :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 demigod for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 demigods. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 demigods. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 8 demigods, as well as you can join quests being led by someone else and make character claims for the Broken Covenant. :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 10 demigods, as well as leading quests, and can challenge for positions of power in camp. :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 12 demigods |-| Adoption= Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. You can see those characters here, that are currently up for adoption. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this claiming process, there is a link at the top of the characters page as to who owns that character, you can contact them about adopting that character. ---- Characters up for Adoption WIP |-| Districts Full Levels= Districts (Please keep these in alphabetical order, it makes it easier to find the districts) DESPERATELY Need Citizens 'NEED' Citizens Medium Full Fullest Citizens - |-| Claim Workers= People In Charge of Claims Claims are run by the Administrative and Support Department. Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your claims as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. WIP Department Helpers These are users who are not in the Administrative & Support department, but help get claims ready to be approved, so you may see them making comments to claims from time to time. WIP |-| Updates/Announcements= Updates 30 May 2012 A helpful video on how to make your claim: http://screencast.com/t/swibOOvPyY 22 May 2012 Due to the results of this vote, you are now able to claim male nymphs, once the minor species revamp is done, of course. Please take note of everything on that forum. 20 May 2012 Per the results of this vote, until the power revamp is done for non-demigod species, no new nymph types that are not in Greek mythology will be allowed. Once the revamp is done, there will be stricter guidelines behind what is required for histories and powers in the existing nymph types on the wiki, and guidelines behind what will be allowed in new nymph types that anyone may propose in the future. Any level 5's and up, should keep an eye on the voting forum as the powers are put up for voting. 19 March 2012 The number of campers needed to fill a cabin have been changed, see the cabins section for more information. 5 February 2012 All people helping do claims: We are now not going to rename them with Unclaimed and Claimed, we are going to leave just the name. This is due to extra work while doing claims and plus we already have sections. Any questions can be sent to admins in the Admin and Support Department. 26 January 2012 Don't forget, per the new rule about WIPs, any WIP in the forum, for longer than 7 days, that is not ready to be looked at for claiming, is subject to deletion. 18 January 2012 REMINDER!!! '''As of 21 January, any WIPS created prior to 14 January will be subject to deletion if they are still WIPS and not yet ready to be claimed. '''14 January 2012 Per a new rule that has passed, see Forum:Time Limit on WIPs , you may not have "WIP" claims for more than a week, after a week, they will be automatically deleted. For any WIPs currently in claiming, the count down starts now, in one week from today, if there are still wips, they will be deleted. Claiming Unprocessed/Unclaimed= Unprocessed break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Claiming buttonlabel=Enter Panem! namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unclaimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Claimed= Claimed namespace=Forum category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums